Lily and the Mistletoe Suprise
by silent tears not withheld
Summary: James surprises Lily before Christmas. Now Lily wants revenge. She makes a plan, recruiting her friend Lenore Bonet, and forcing Remus to help. JPLE SBOC R&R no flames please... fun fic
1. Mistletoe Surprise

Disclaimer: Just for a note, I don't own Harry Potter and neither does my friend Michelle. We just enjoy taking the characters and sticking them in sticky situation. This story is the brainchild of Michelle and myself in the church nursery with 3 sleeping kids.

The Christmas holidays descended on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and brought a cold biting blizzard with it. Some students were in the Great Hall drinking hot cocoa and playing wizard's chess. Others, however, sough the warm haven of their common rooms or the library. This particularly cold day found Lily Evans, Head Girl, in the Head's common room, with her wand out decorating a large tree. She sang softly as each flick of her wand sent the baubles, tinsel, and bits of ribbon onto the branches.

" Absolutely gorgeous. " A male voice, directly behind her ear, caused Lily to spin around, and the glass bauble she had been levitating hit the ground with a tinkling shatter. She found her self chest to chest with James Potter, Head Boy and the most annoying person in the school. " Sorry, didn't mean to startle you Lily. " He smiled warmly and his blue eyes showed that he wasn't sorry at all.

Lily glowered at him and backed up, putting a good two feet between them. " Then next time, Potter, don't sneak up on me. " She flicked her wand and the glass bulb was repaired. Her green eyes were narrowed and flashing. She growled softly under her breath as James began to investigate the box of decorations. " May I help you? " She questioned her voice saturated with annoyance.

" Nope, just checking out the decorations. " His fingers found the angel that Lily had bought specially to adorn the tree's top. " May I? " he asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Why not? " Lily grumbled, turning to retrieve bits of garland to adorn the windows and doorframe. She gingerly picked up the bits of live holly that she was going to add to the garland. She got all of the garland by the windows adorned with the holly, thanks to the window seats, but was failing to reach the mantle of the doorframe. She didn't want to attach it with her wand, for fear of harming the holly. She stood on her tiptoes in hopes of reaching when a pair of strong hands lifted her up by the waist. " Potter… "

" Easy there Spitfire, I'm just helping. " James cut in defensively.

Lily hanged the holly on the garland, and as soon as her feet hit the floor she pulled swiftly away. James hands tightened on her waist. " What's the rush-"

" Let me go. " She snarled trying to pull away.

" On one condition. " James smirked mischievously.

"What?"

" Look up. "

Lily gazed up above them and gasped in surprise as she realized he had replaced a bit of the holly with mistletoe. " Mistle-" Her sentence was cut short as James' lips covered hers. She froze in shock for a moment, but then relaxed into the kiss. Stars flashed before her eyes and she felt as if the ground were about to give way. After a moment she pulled back, shook her head a bit, took a deep breath, looked at him, blinked then shook her head again. She saw his lips draw near again, but her hand met his cheek before they reached their target.

" HEY! " James stumbled back startled. " What was that for? " He rubbed his cheek lightly.

" For kissing me. " With that Lily Evans turned on her heel and exited the common room, with a flustered face and a badly hidden smile.

James kicked back on the couch and grinned. " She loves me. "


	2. Grapes, Doughnuts, Fudge, and a werewolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any characters in here. But Sarah owns Lenore! DON'T TOUCHIE!**

**'….' Thought**

Lily Evans stormed down the hallways of Hogwarts castle. Her emerald eyes flashing as she rounded a corner heading into the Great Hall where she hoped to find her best friend, Lenore Bonet. She caught sight of the French girl and hurried over to her sitting down next to her at the table and promptly stealing her hot coco. "I hate Potter. Why does he have to be such an arrogant, self centered, obnoxious prat?"

Lenore watched her hot coco migrate away with a slightly disappointed expression, "Well, uh, because Potter is an arrogant, self-centered, obnoxious prat? And that's putting it lightly I believe..." She trailed off the scope out the Gryffindor table, pausing on Peter Pettigrew talking animatedly to Sirius Black across from her. She promptly stole an unbitten doughnut from the boy while he was distracted.

Lily sipped the hot cocoa with a glower. "I believe I have already pointed out that fact, but this time… he's gone to far." She grabbed a grape from the center of the table and threw it at Sirius. "You need to stop giving Potter lessons on hitting on girls." With that she turned to Lenore. "I hate boys…"

Sirius turned around as his head was assaulted by the grape, turned around, picked it up ate it and winked at the girls, not noticing the missing doughnut.

Lenore was obviously inspecting the doughnut in clear view of the guys, not fully trusting anything that came from them. Finally deciding that it was remotely edible, she took a bite and looked back up at Lily. "Oo hate which boys?" She asked confusedly with a full mouth, her once impeccable manners had gone to waste the longer she spent time in England.

Lily nodded firmly. "Ones that call themselves James Potter." She shuddered then leaned over to whisper in Lenore's ear, after Sirius turned around to shout.

" HEY WHAT WAS THAT FO--- THAT'S MY DOUGHNUT!"

Lily chunked another grape at him before whispering. "The idiot Head Boy kissed me..." She shuddered again and rested her head on Lenore's shoulder.

Lenore had opened her mouth to immediately start screeching to the high heavens at Sirius, but nothing came out except a slight choking sound as she caught Lily's explanation. Instead she turned her head to stare at the redhead, "Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww. Please tell me you castrated him on the spot..." With that, her attention turned back to Sirius, "CORRECTION BLACK: ITS PETER'S DOUGHNUT, YOU SPINELESS SQUID! Go get your eyes checked, freak. Hmph."

Lily couldn't help but laugh as Sirius reached across the table and snatched the doughnut from Lenore, then he and Peter wandered out of the Great hall. "No… I didn't castrate him on the spot." At this she grabbed Lenore's shoulder. "If I tell you this, you do not utter it to a single soul." She looked around and whispered. "I kissed him back… then, I slapped him."

Lenore eyed Lily with a look of wonder and awe, "Lily Evans, you don't fancy Potter, do you?" Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a tiny voice screaming in French about something that most closely translated to 'No coco, no doughnut, dangit!'

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "I thought I didn't. I hate him with a passion. He makes me want to punch him every time he says 'Wotcher Evans.' Or 'Good morning, Lovely'" She slammed the empty glass on the table. "But, I think I do…. SHHH! "

Lenore jumped slightly at the banging of the glass that was once hers, tangles of brown curls falling in her face, "Well, mon dieu, don't alert the whole Great Hall to your frustration! I'm sure he's fine alone, well, fine compared to what he acts like while attempting to impress his friends."

Lily shuddered. "FINE! BE FINE!" She shook her head. "He transfigured holly into mistletoe and tricked me…" She stared at the empty glass. "He's been taking lessons from Black hasn't he? "

Lenore raised an eyebrow at this. 'Mmm... Black… Hey brain, shut up.' She stuttered for a couple seconds before finally managing to speak with out her tongue blabbering her mind's thoughts, "Well, um, no. Uh, I've never seen Black bother to charm holly into mistletoe. More like he usually manages to just trap you anywhere." She bit her lip for a second, "Can we change the subject, now? Please?"

Lily nodded then sighed." What are you doing for the holidays?"

Lenore surveyed the wood grain of the table closely, "I don't know. I think I may stay here, being our last year and everything. Beats sitting alone in a chateau, if I can convince my parents."

Lily blew her hair out of her face and tapped the table. "I'm pretty sure you can convince them." She said distractedly. She furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to think of a way to convince Lenore's parents to let her stay.

All Lenore actually had to do was convince her parents she needed the time to get extra studying done for N.E.W.T.s, but she was really wondering whether it was worth her wasting her free time being harassed. She sighed as a finger traced a line in the wood, "Do you know what the idiots are doing?"

Lily shrugged. "I think I head Potter tell Remus something about his parent's visiting family in Australia, so he is probably staying here. Remus is staying because… well… you know… his "problem". Black is staying if Potter does, and then Pettigrew is going home like he always does." She looked up as another student entered the Great Hall. "Well you can ask Remus," She mumbled as the brown-haired Marauder approached them.

"Afternoon ladies." He said taking a seat across from them, grabbing a bit of fudge off the tray on the center of the table.

"Bonjour," Lenore mumbled to Remus before looking back at Lily, "Australia? Really? I'd go to bloody Australia..."

Remus sat quietly watching the two girls converse with a small knowing smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Lily eyed him and turned back to Lenore. " I hope he goes… because if he pulls that again…" She growled and stole Remus' fudge as she glowered at the table, then she smirked. "Well if he stays, then Black will stay, and you can get those "transfiguration" tutoring sessions that Black has been offering you."

Lenore eyed Remus warily, it wasn't often that he smiled like that, and when he did it usually wasn't good. These thoughts stopped immediately at the mentioning of transfiguration tutoring. Wide eyed, Lenore turned slowly to fully eye Lily to see if she was joking, "Trans... Transfiguration tutor...ing? ...With Black? What? I've never had any tutoring... Especially in Transfig-" She just stopped and stared, "What the hell is going on here! He's smirking! You're crazy! Something is wrong!"

Lily raised her hands defensively. "Never said you did. I just said he had been offering." She chuckled and turned to Remus. "What _are_ you smirking about."

Remus laughed softly. "So James actually did it?" He asked. "Sirius bet him 12 Galleons he wouldn't go through with it." He shook his head.

Lily threw the piece of fudge back at him. "It depends on which "thing" he said he would do."

Lenore just grumbled to herself in French and took up repeatedly stabbing the table with a fork. She had given up trying to eat long ago, "I think we all know what James said he would do."

Remus took on a defensive air. "Now, ladies. James may be a stuck up jerk at times, but he isn't just out for an easy girl." He shook his head. "He would never even speak of trying anything other than kissing Lily without her permission."

Lily snorted sarcastically. "Yes he wouldn't speak it. Doesn't mean he wouldn't think it." She frowned. " And yes, then, he did what he said he would. His cheek bears my handprint as proof." She turned to Lenore. "See, now they are corrupting innocent Remus to their side." She shook her head in dismay.

Lenore raised an eyebrow and looked the boy over scrutinizingly, "No... They haven't corrupted him. They only have him acting as their first defense. But that is nothing new."

Lily raised an eyebrow, as she turned to Lenore. "You just gave me an idea for revenge on Potter…"


End file.
